


Falling, Falling, Fell

by shipstershipsters



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and soft alex makes maggie melt, maggie is tough and alex is soft, some angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipstershipsters/pseuds/shipstershipsters
Summary: Maggie Sawyers would die for nearly anyone.But Alex Danvers was the only person she would ever live for.Or,Maggie's reckless, self-destructive tendencies fall aside once she falls for Alex Danvers.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	Falling, Falling, Fell

**Author's Note:**

> first work for supergirl, first work for sanvers- let me know what you think!!

Maggie Sawyer would die for nearly anyone.

She'd been a cop for all of two years before she was promoted to detective; of course, her fellow officers who'd gotten passed over for the promotion weren't at all shy about voicing their opinions. Some had taunted her, calling her reckless, too foolish to move up in her career. Others had made offensive comments, suggesting that a lesbian Mexican woman wasn't capable of a leadership position, especially so early. They'd told her she was just filling a percentage. Checking a box.

She'd brushed it off. She'd held her tongue. She trained harder. Went in earlier. Stayed later.

And she rose. She gained the respect of those who'd made the comments to her face, behind her back.

But she never forgot the comments they'd made. Comments some _still_ made, who didn't really know her.

So she fought hard as _hell_ to protect those like her.

She fought for the kids growing up in the rough neighborhoods, kids who felt the same discrimination firsthand. She fought for queer kids, because she knew too damn well what it felt like to grow up with an unsupportive family. She fought for the aliens that her partners wanted to arrest; because she knew better than to judge books by their cover.

She fought with everything she had; and more than once she'd put herself directly in harms way to protect someone else. She'd had more than her fair share of stitches and emergency room visits, but what mattered to her was making sure the person she was protecting _didn't._

Her superior officers commended her on her bravery, but they made her aware of their worry for her. No matter how courageous the young detective was, she'd had far more scrapes with death than the other NCPD detectives had.

 _You can't always go rogue,_ _Sawyer,_ her supervisor would say with a good hearted laugh. _We know you've got it in you, but don't you have someone you want to come home to?_

And Maggie would laugh it off and ignore the burning sensation her bruised ribs would give her from the chuckle, because she _didn't_ have someone waiting for her.

So, Maggie Sawyer would die for nearly _anyone._

And then she met Alex Danvers.

_Secret Service, Agent Danvers._

Then, _Agent Danvers, D.E.O._

One drink later, and it was just _Danvers._

And that was dangerous. It wasn't as safe as _Secret Service Agent Danvers,_ because with every title Alex Danvers relinquished from her name, one of Maggie's walls would fall as well. With Secret Service Agent Danvers, she found herself intrigued, curious about the beautiful woman who seemed to know her way around a crime scene. When Maggie found out she was Agent Danvers, D.E.O, she found herself truly interested, in disbelief that another young woman like herself had moved so far ahead in a clandestine government branch. She found herself wanting to know more about the D.E.O agent, more about what she did, more about what she was like. More about _who she was._

When _Agent Danvers, D.E.O,_ became just _Danvers_ over a round of pool and a few beers at a dive bar, Maggie knew she was darting on the edge of vulnerablity, something Maggie didn't have too much experience with. Because Danvers wasn't just a nice suit and a clipped tone. Danvers was real; she was warm, she was vibrant, she was _repressed_. She had an edge to her that Maggie couldn't quite put her finger on, something she was holding back.

But _Alex_?

Oh, Alex was a different story.

Alex was touches that lingered a little too long. Alex was the butterflies Maggie felt in the pit of her stomach when the redhead shot her one of those classic, dazzling smiles.

Alex was the one who kissed her that night in the bar, pulled her close and kissed her like her life depended on it until Maggie was weak in the knees.

"I want to be with you," Alex had whispered, late that night when they'd gone outside for a breather after making out in the back of the bar like horny teenagers. "I want to be with you, Maggie, I- I haven't done this before, but I don't know how much longer I can stay away."

"Danvers, I shouldn't get into a relationship with someone so fresh off the boat," she'd offered up as a lame excuse, somehow unable to meet Alex's eyes. "You should experience this for yourself."

And after that night, she'd called her Danvers again. Because Danvers wasn't as close; wasn't as dangerous as just Alex.

But no matter how many times Maggie tried to fight against her own emotions under the pretense of self-preservation, _Alex_ began occupying herself deeper in Maggie's thoughts.

And eventually, _Alex_ broke her way through Maggie's walls, and Maggie found herself at Danvers- no, _Alex's_ \- door, desperate to make amends, desperate for _her._

So this time, when they'd kissed, Maggie had put as much emotion into it as _Alex_ had. She'd kissed her hard, kissed her with everything she had. She'd kissed _Alex_ until she could barely breathe, because she was finally _here_ and it was _Alex_ and it felt so good in to hold the taller agent in her arms.

That night, when they'd barely slept, too caught up in each other to give into exhaustion, Maggie knew she was falling for _Alex_.

But it wasn't until a few months later that she'd finally _understood_.

Because she'd been spending every night in Alex's bed, she'd been spending game nights with Danvers and her friends, she'd been working cases with Agent Danvers, D.E.O., and she'd been reporting back to her superiors that her contact was Agent Danvers, Secret Service.

She was seeing, _truly_ seeing, every face of her girlfriend, day in and day out.

"I think I love you, Maggie Sawyer," her girlfriend had whispered one night, their limbs lazily entangled with each other's in Alex's oversized bed. Maggie hadn't been able to look away from Alex's hazel eyes, she had barely been able to _breathe,_ but somehow she'd managed to form the six words that had been on the tip of her tongue since she'd first kissed the other woman.

"I love you too, Alex Danvers."

And when Alex had leaned forward and kissed Maggie so softly, so sweetly, Maggie understood what it was truly like to love every inch of someone for everything they were. She loved Secret Service Agent Danvers, D.E.O Agent Danvers, just _Danvers,_ and she loved Alex.

She loved every part of her. Every part that made up Alex Danvers.

So one day, after a particularly brutal shift, she'd come through the door, kicked her boots off, shed her NCPD windbreaker, and collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

"What- What happened, Maggie?"

Alex's worried voice coming from the kitchen pierced Maggie's thoughts, and the detective turned her head to the side, not wanting to let Alex see the mess that was currently her face. She knew Alex would just worry- she didn't need her to worry.

"Maggie, oh my _God."_

Of course, as soon as she caught sight of the injuries, Alex was by her side in a heartbeat, cradling her in her arms and gently tracing the dark bruise that framed Maggie's right eye and cheekbone.

"Honey, what _happened?"_ She was murmuring, placing gentle kisses on the wounds, her eyes widening in horror as she caught sight of the jagged scar on Maggie's shoulder as well.

"It- it's nothing, babe," Maggie assured her, wincing even as she said it. "You should see the other guys," she joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"Maggie, this isn't _okay,_ where was your partner?" Alex fretted, shaking her head and biting her lip and trying not to picture what her girlfriend must have looked like as a fist hit her face and-

"Babe. Look at me. _I'm_ okay," Maggie affirmed, pressing a reassuring kiss to Alex's trembling lips. "He was- he was waiting for backup, and-"

"And you didn't?"

"No. Al, there wasn't enough time, and I'm _fine_ -"

"But someday, what if you're not fine?"

The D.E.O agent's voice cracked, no matter how hard she tried to put on a brace face. "I- I love you, and I can't- I _won't_ lose you, Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie said nothing, feeling a lump form in her throat as she watched her girlfriend try to blink away tears.

"When you come home with even a scratch- I worry. I worry so much, and I know it isn't fair, because I'm in the field too, and we have dangerous jobs, but Maggie, I can't- I can't lose you. Please, Maggie," she gulped, shaking her head at the smaller woman. "I love you, and I love how much you care. But please, don't- don't take those risks, if you can help it."

"It's part of the _job,"_ Maggie tried to say, but Alex cut her off again with a gentle hand on her thigh.

"Saving lives is part of your job, Maggie, and you are my life," she said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my future, and when you talk about saving lives, well, saving your life is like saving mine."

Alex grabbed her hand, tangling their fingers together and pressing a kiss to Maggie's scraped knuckles.

"So save my life, baby, and come home to me _safe_ every night," she choked, hating herself for getting so emotional, but knowing that deep down this had been a long time coming.

"I'd always save you," Maggie murmured, completely mesmerized by the way Alex was looking at her. "I'd die for you, Alex, you're my everything, you know that."

"I don't want you to do that," Alex laughed, because even in a moment like this Maggie would still think about who she could save- who she could protect besides herself. "I don't want you to die for me, Mags, I want you to _live_ for me."

And as Alex kissed each of her scars, one by one, Maggie's heart clenched, because now she _understood_ how it felt to love someone more than yourself.

She understood what it was like to love someone so much it hurt.

She understood what it was like to worry about someone to the point of sickness, like when she saw _Alex_ beat up after a rough case.

She understood what it was like to have someone to come home to.

So maybe Maggie Sawyer would have died for nearly anyone.

And maybe that was changing. Because Maggie was selfless when it came down to it, but from that day on she was no longer _reckless_ with her life.

Because the only person she would ever _live_ for was Alex Danvers.


End file.
